


Petty Officer

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Apologies, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Rafael apologizes for hurting Sonny's feelings, but Sonny's not entirely ready to forgive him just yet. Rafael needs to work for it.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Petty Officer

“Sonny?”

He stands in the doorway, toeing the invisible line demarcating hallway from bedroom. Sonny is standing by the closet, hands on his hips. He grunts, but doesn’t look over.

“I’m sorry,” Rafael says, crossing into the room. He stops a foot away from his partner. “You know I didn’t mean it, I was just…it was the heat of the moment. She – it doesn’t mean anything, I swear.”

Finally, Sonny looks over at him. Rafael winces at the hurt shining in his eyes, but they soften as Sonny considers Rafael.

“Apology accepted.” Sonny smiles.

Rafael sighs in relief and walks closer to Sonny to get the kiss he’d been denied when he first got home. He tilts his head up the way he always does, and waits for Sonny to tilt his head down so their lips can meet.

Sonny’s head stays upright, his gaze straight ahead. His lips quirk into a half-smile but he quickly schools his expression.

“Really?” Rafael says flatly, looking up at Sonny. “You’re not going to meet me halfway?”

Sonny shrugs. “If you wanna kiss, come and get it.”

Rafael sighs. “Fine, but I hope you know you’re being petty and petulant.”

Rafael puts his hands on Sonny’s shoulders and lifts himself up on his toes so he is closer to Sonny’s height. He leans in and kisses Sonny and Sonny at the very least has the decency to kiss back, his hands sliding around Rafael’s waist to hold him as his feet threaten to lose their balance.

As they kiss, Rafael can feel Sonny’s resolve weaken and he tentatively lowers his feet to the floor, mentally cheering when Sonny follows, slumping his shoulders and leaning down to keep the kiss going a moment longer.

They finally break apart, and Rafael smiles, happy that things are once again as they should be.

“I still can’t believe you said Gina’s biscotti were the best you’ve ever had.” Sonny mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea comes from a conversation with Kat about how we as a fandom love to write Rafael on his tippy toes, even though realistically speaking, he wouldn't need to, given that they're only about 4 inches apart in height - at least, he wouldn't need to if Sonny met him halfway.
> 
> That being said I hope we never stop writing it because it's fucking adorable.


End file.
